The present disclosure relates to computers that process web pages, web documents, and other web resources.
Many web sites are generated from information containing descriptive resource data and structure data. When this information is formatted into HTML, it becomes difficult for a search engine to recover the structure data. Search engines and other web applications can benefit from direct access to the structure data. On-page markup enables search engines to understand the structure data of a web resource and provide richer search results in order to make it easier for users to find relevant information on the web. Markup can also enable new tools and applications that make use of the structure data.
Resource Description Framework (RDF) provides industry standard conventions about syntax, structure, and semantics that are used for interoperable communication of RDF statements through the web across different applications. A RDF web ontology in the semantic web can define a large number of terms of RDF statements, with the terms including prefixes and properties. When a RDF statement is composed in a serialized format, such as Java Script Object Notation-Linked Data (JSON-LD), a web author can select among terms from different web ontologies. In view of the rapidly increasing number of web ontologies it is becoming more complex for web applications to decode RDF statements and increases the likelihood that some terms in RDF statements will be mischaracterized or unrecognizable.